Konoha’s Album Memory’s and Others
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Se dice que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, si una imagen dice mas que mil palabras, pero debes recordar que:“Siempre detrás de una buena imagen se esconde una gran Historia” Quieres saber que historias se encuentran dentro de los álbumes de Konoha?
1. La primera foto del equipo siete

Se dice que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, y eso es verdad, ya que en ella se puede plasmar todo tipo de sentimientos, ya sea las alegrías y las tristezas, los buenos recuerdos para pasar un rato entretenido, y los malos recuerdos, para aprender de ellos, una imagen te muestra muchos aspectos, te entretiene y te puede enseñar a través de ellos, es cierto.

Pero, si una imagen, dice mas que mil palabras, Nunca debes olvidar que: "Siempre detrás de una buena imagen se esconde una gran Historia"

¿Quieres saber que historias se encuentran dentro de los álbumes de Konoha?

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otra de mis no tan brillantes ideas, pero es que la verdad se me ocurrió el día de ayer mientras catalogaba mi extensa colección de imágenes y vi que la mayoría parecían pequeñas fotos con grandes recuerdos, así que me pregunte si había una historia detrás de ellos, y así nació el álbum de recuerdos de Konoha.

Debo advertir dos cosas, la primera, este fic no lleva un orden estipulado, podemos tratar un día una historia como podemos tratar otra historia de otro grupo otro día, podemos ir hasta el pasado con el Yodaime, hasta ir al futuro y elucubrar sobre nuestros chicos, así como también podemos trabajar con un mismo equipo dos veces en distintas circunstancias como retomar un día que ya dejamos atrás, y segundo, el nombre solo menciona ha Konoha, pero tomaremos en cuenta los álbumes de Akatsuky, los hermanos Sabaku no, como el resto de equipos de Konoha, pero para empezar creo que seria bonito comenzar con cierta fotografía del equipo siete que nosotros ya conocemos.

Sin mas que decir, les dejo con la historia de hoy.

P.D: son Oneshots, creo que alargarlos a mas de un capitulo aburriría, pero si hay necesidad de hacerlo, lo hare.

* * *

Team 7: la primera foto en el álbum del equipo siete.

En Konoha, desde tiempos de su fundación y desde que existió el primer equipo se ha llevado a cabo una tradición, bueno, tal vez no nació meramente como tradición, si no mas como una necesidad, pero con el paso del tiempo llego ha ser mas bien una bonita forma de preservar un recuerdo que una obligación, y eso era la famosa bitácora de equipo, bueno, así se le llamaba al principio, pero ahora, en la actualidad había pasado ha llamarse el álbum de recuerdos de los equipos, cada maestros a cargo de un grupo de nuevos Shinobis, llevaba uno desde los inicios de la formación del equipo, y el querido equipo numero 7 no era la excepción, solo que hasta el momento la mayoría de los integrantes de ese equipo ignoraban su existencia, por lo que este día muy en especial Kakashi había decidido darlo a conocer.

Así que ahí estaban esperando como siempre a su retrasado sensei, sobre aquel puente que era mudo testigo de sus incontables retrasos y sus siempre muy repetidas excusas.

Sakura- será posible que algún día Kakashi sensei llegue a tiempo?

Sasuke- pides demasiado Sakura

Sakura- tu crees Sasuke Kun?

Naruto- demo, demo, sigo sin saber para que nos reunimos hoy? Si no hay misiones ni entrenamiento para que reunirse?

Sakura- seras Naruto, eso te pasa por haberte ido corriendo sin más ayer.

Sasuke- Kakashi dijo que hoy repasaríamos todo lo visto hasta ahora, así que de algún modo es entrenamiento Dobe.

Naruto- no me digas Dobe, Teme, pero aun así no entiendo, que quiso decir con eso?

Sakura- veras Naruto Kakashi sensei dijo…

Flash Back

Naruto- bueno me voy tengo una cita con un gran tazón de Ramen nos vemos, Adiós Sakura chan, Teme.

Sakura- Naruto, no vez que Kakashi sensei nos quiere decir algo.

Demasiado tarde Naruto había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sasuke- déjalo Sakura es un caso perdido.

Kakashi- este, bueno, como les iba diciendo mañana nos reuniremos en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Sakura- pero mañana no hay entrenamiento Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi- yo lo se Sakura, pero es que mañana vamos a repasar algo muy interesante y de mucho provecho para ustedes.

Sakura- en serio.

Kakashi- si, mañana repasaremos cuna grande es su habilidad para, memorizar y recordar, asi que no lleguen tarde- y diciendo esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura- pero si el que siempre llega tarde es usted.

Sasuke- hmp.

Fin del Flash Back

Sakura- y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Naruto- Kakashi sensei esta loco.

Sakura- Naruto.

De repente de la nada aparece Kakashi sensei envuelto en una nube de humo. Con un libro como siempre debajo su brazo, pero ho sorpresa, no era el libro de siempre, era uno mas grueso y con una pasta mas gruesa y unas letras sobre el.

Kakashi- Yo

Sakura, Naruto- llega tarde.

Kakashi- si, lo se, pero esta vez fue por una buena razón, fue por esto- dijo mostrando el grueso libro que traia bajo el brazo.

Los tres se acercaron ha ver que era ese libro que les mostraba, acaso una recopilación de técnicas que les enseñaría?

Kakashi- saben que es esto?

Los tres negaron con una inevitable mirada de curiosidad en sus rostros.

Kakashi- bueno, entonces busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos y les muestro que es.

Así el equipo siete busco la sombra de un árbol y bajo este se sentó, haciendo un semi circulo alrededor de su sensei.

Kakashi- esto- comenzó por decir- es la cosa mas importante que un equipo puede tener, todo equipo, en el presente pasado o futuro, ha tenido, tiene o tendrá uno, esto es llevado a cabo al principio por el maestro a cargo, pero con el paso del tiempo los alumnos también participan, y ese tiempo ha llegado ya para ustedes.

Los tres le miraron con cara de no entender ni una pisca, pero siguieron escuchando.

Kakashi- verán, este libro, es muy importante, para mi, pero de ahora en adelante será muy importante para ustedes, esto lo cuidaran tanto como su vida-dijo- y es algo que en un futuro ustedes también harán cuando tengan un equipo a su cuidado, mi maestro lo tuvo con mi equipo, ahora yo lo tengo con el mi, así como el primer hokage lo tuvo con el suyo, y llego el momento que cada uno de ellos mostro lo importante que era este libro con sus alumnos, ahora lo hago yo con ustedes.

Era extraño que Kakashi sensei hablara tan seriamente sobre algo, ese libro tenia que ser muy importante, o al menos eso pensaban los tres. Muertos por la curiosidad de que contenía el dichosos libro no pudieron emitir un mirada de interés. Hasta que Sasuke hablo.

Sasuke- pero usted dio que hoy evaluaríamos que tan buena era nuestra capacidad para memorizar y recordar, que tiene que ver ese libro con eso?

Kakashi- buena pregunta Sasuke, debo decirte que este libro tiene que ver todo con eso, este libro nos ayudara ha hacerlo.

Ahora si, estaban oficialmente perdidos, si antes no entendían y estaban confundidos, ahora lo estaban al ciento por ciento.

Kakashi- pero bueno, que hacen?- pregunto, acérquense para que sepan de que hablo, el libro no los va a morder.

Los tres se miraron extrañados pero obedecieron y fueron ha sentarse de tal forma que todos podían mirar el dichoso libro.

Kakashi- ahora les diré, que ustedes deben ocupar su capacidad de memoria para recordar las cosas que sucedieron según lo que vean.

Y así Kakashi dio vuelta al libro y finalmente pudieron ver la portada.

-Álbum de recuerdos del equipo siete?- preguntaron los tres al unisonó.

Kakashi- si, este es su álbum de recuerdos como equipo, su misión el día de hoy es ayudarme ha recordar que sucedió el día que tomamos ciertas fotos y describirme lo sucedido para que yo pueda escribirlo y plasmarlo junto a la foto.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos ha Kakashi, en serio era eso una misión?

Sakura- esta hablando en serio Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi- claro, Sakura, con esto no se juega, además que esto ayudara ha su relación como equipo.

Los tres no terminaban de creérselo.

Kakashi- se lo que están penando, lo mismo me paso el día que mi maestro me dijo lo que teníamos que hacer con el nuestro, pero créanme, esto servirá de mucho, y si no, al menos pasaremos un rato agradable, después de todo no solo existe el trabajo en la vida de un Shinobi, hay que dar paso ha la relajación. Y bien comenzamos?

Sakura- claro.

Naruto- por supuesto, será muy divertido, no crees Teme?

Sasuke- ya que.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara, sabia lo que sucedía, pero estaba seguro que los tres terminarían adorando el día de revisión del álbum, solo había que darles tiempo y dejar que se habituaran a la idea. Así que abrió el álbum y en la primera página se encontraba una foto que todos conocían muy bien, y no pudieron evitar- los cuatro- relajar su semblante y sonreír ante el recuerdo de esa foto. Y claro por que no después de todo, esa foto era my especial para cada uno de ellos.

Por que? Bueno, por una simple razón, esa era la primera foto que se habían tomado como equipo. Y ahí estaba iniciando lo que- según su maestro- era la cosa más importante dentro del equipo esperando ha que su historia sea contada y plasmada a la par suya.

Kakashi- y bien, que están esperando, pongan a funcionar su cabecita los tres y nárrenme que paso ese día, ustedes díganme lo que paso y yo lo escribiré.

Los tres se miraron de nuevo, ahora no era la duda lo que los carcomía, sino el hecho de recordar, todos recordaban como habían tomado esa foto, pero ninguno sabia como comenzar.

Kakashi- pueden comenzar diciéndome la fecha en que la tomamos.

Sakura- creo que fue antes de la primera misión, después de que nos aprobó como equipo.

Naruto- creo que fue un lunes, o era viernes?

Sasuke- fue viernes.

Kakashi- aja, viernes, bien, que mas paso?

Sakura- pues, no sabría como decirlo, si no recuerdo mal, usted nos cito en el lugar de siempre Kakashi sensei para llegar luego dos horas mas tarde.

Kakashi- en serio?

Los tres- si.

Flash Back

Sakura, Naruto- Llega tarde.

Kakashi- gomen, gomen, pero es que me encontré con una linda joven y nos pusimos ha bailar y…

Naruto, Sakura- Miente

Sasuke- hmp, para que nos hizo venir Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi- yo los hice venir?

Sakura- por supuesto que si.

Kakashi- ya recuerdo, bueno saben para que los cite?

Sasuke- obvio que no

Kakashi- bueno, saben hoy es un día muy especial?

Naruto- en serio?

Kakashi- sip

Naruto- que tan especial.

Kakashi- muy, muy especial

Naruto- que es? Que es?

Kakashi- quieres saber?

Naruto- si, si

Kakashi- pues verán…

Todos atentos ha lo que Kakashi iba a decir.

Kakashi- hoy…

Silencio

Kakashi- se tomaran…

Suspenso

Kakashi- su primera foto como equipo!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos- que?!

Kakashi- que hoy se tomaran su primera foto como equipo.

Naruto- si, si, si!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi- me alegra que lo hayas tomado bien Naruto.

Sakura- y eso es lo Fascinante?

Kakashi- pues claro, no todos los días te tomas tu primera foto con tu nuevo equipo.

Sasuke- que perdida de tiempo, yo mejor me voy.

Kakashi- alto ahí Sasuke, temo decirte que es obligación tomarse esta foto.

Sasuke- Que? Pero …

Kakashi- sin peros, es una misión, y como tal deben tomarla.

Sasuke- hmp…

Kakashi- es bueno ver que colaboras. Bien, entonces procedamos.

Kakashi hizo todo los preparativos, pero cuando el dijo que seria una misión, nunca pensó que seria tan difícil como una de rango A

Era la decima toma que hacían, y todas las demás había fallado, ya que la primera, Naruto había tropezado y se había pasado llevando al resto del equipo, en la segunda, se había puesto a molestar ha Sasuke, en la tercera Sasuke ya no aguanto y lo golpeo justo en el momento en que se disparo el Flash de la cámara, en la cuarta, Naruto asusto a Sakura y esta se prendió de Sasuke, en la quinta fue Sakura quien le pego ha Naruto, en la Sexta extrañamente se quedaron quietos, pero Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro así que toma arruinada, en la séptima de nuevo Naruto y su Hiperactividad, en la octava parecía Sasuke y Sakura pateándole la cara a Naruto en la novena pues digamos que una manada de perros tuvo la culpa, así que en esta ocasión se había propuesto a que sus alumnos estuvieran quietos, esa toma de fotos ya se estaba alargando demasiado así que puso a su alumna en medio de sus compañeros, sostuvo las cabezas de ambos y sonrió a la cámara, ya estaba, no fue la mejor foto del mundo pero era la mas decente, asi que esa usaría.

Fin del Flash Back

Sakura- y eso paso.

Naruto- en serio paso todo eso Sakura Chan?

Sakura- si Naruto

Naruto- pero yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso Sakura Chan.

Sasuke- Por dobe

Naruto- Teme

Sasuke- Dobe

Naruto- teme.

Ha si, recordar era tan bonito, seguro que ese álbum pronto se llenaría con mas recuerdos, y pronto estarían agregando mas historias a el, su singular grupo pronto lo llenaría de recuerdos, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora solo esperaba que sus alumnos terminaran de discutir para poder seguir con las historias del álbum aun les faltaban unas once fotos por mirar y once historias que recordar. Si, definitivamente es my lindo recordar, seria un largo y agradable dia.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto seguían discutiendo.

* * *

Para terminar, debo añadir algo mas, cuando era peque, en mi familia existía la tradición de decorar cada foto dentro de nuestros distintos álbumes con una calcomanía de dibujitos, algo que yo mantengo aun y me pareció bonito agregarlo aquí, así que como regalo al final de cada historia procurare que valla una mini imagen de cualquier anime, ya que nuestros chicos también son fanáticos a su manear del anime.

Ha por cierto se me olvidaba este álbum en la realidad si existe, es mi colección privada de estampas, es un poco extenso, y tiene las imágenes en tamaño real, por si alguien desea verlo, simplemente deje un review con su correo y encantada lo enviare para poder compartirlo con ustedes. Hasta entonces me despido y procurare traer pronto el siguiente recuerdo ilustrado, y si hay alguna petición de una historia de alguna imagen que ustedes tengan háganmela saber y yo inmediatamente me pondré en contacto con ustedes para poder llegar a un arreglo, gracias por leer. Nos vemos.


	2. El Regalo de Tenten

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero como ya explique en mi otro fic, tuve muchos problemas con los famosos troyanos y en reprender a los culpables, pero aqui esta, por cierto debo confesar que no ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito, pero fue el mejor entre tres posibles historias.no digo mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Gai's Team: El Regalo de Tenten

Época Shinpuden.

Hacia días que sus compañeros estaban raros, no sabia que pensar, por un lado realmente agradecía que se comportaran como personas civilizadas, por otro, empezaba a preocuparse. La última vez que se les ocurrió actuar de esta manera, fue uno de los peores días en la vida de Neji Hyuuga, y el solo hecho de recordarlo le crispaba los nervios.

Y precisamente hoy tenia ese presentimiento que no debió levantarse de la cama, tal vez si le hubiera dicho a su tío que no se sentía bien le hubiese permitido quedarse en casa, al fin y al cabo, con el comportamiento de unos años para acá, su tío no se lo hubiese negado ni con la peor excusa del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero no, tenia que levantarse, y salir ha entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo, aun a sabiendas lo que podría estar por venir. Que acaso el destino se había vuelto ha encaprichar con el, o simplemente ya se estaba volviendo tan loco como el resto de su equipo. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones y con urgencia, no le hacia bien pasar tanto tiempo junto ha Lee.

Sino de que otra manera se podía explicar que el Neji Hyuuga se viera en la bochornosa necesidad de solicitar ayuda a su sensei, definitivamente ese día estaba condenado ha terminar mal, y nada de lo que dijera podría cambiarlo, claro, nada a menos de que obtuviera la información necesaria de parte de su sensei.

Así que ahí estaba desde hace diez minutos que había hablado con Gai sensei y este lo había mandado ha un estante ne peculiar de la casa, disculpándose por no poderle ser de mas ayuda, ya que alegaba tener una reunión pendiente con Kakashi sensei o algo así, de seguro que era otro enfrentamiento como los muchos que había visto a lo largo de su estadía en el equipo.

Pero la verdad eso no le importaba, ya que lo que el necesitaba para averiguar la razón del extraño comportamiento de su equipo y sus amigos mas allegados ya hacia ahí, en ese dichoso libro, al alcance de sus manos, la verdad como detestaba esa bendita bitácora de equipo, pero por primera vez en la vida agradecía profundamente que su maestro la llevara.

Ahora solo faltaba tomarla, salir de ahí y encontrar un lugar tranquilo para poder recapitular la información necesaria. Lo malo es que estaba contra el tiempo, tenia muy buena memoria, pero ha veces necesitaba de un empujoncito, y en esta ocasión ese dichoso empujoncito le habia costado muy valioso tiempo, al Hyuuga.

Así que busco entre los libros de ese nivel en el estante, esperando poder encontrar lo que necesitaba rápido y sin complicaciones, lo malo del caso fue que si encontró la dichosa bitácora, pero desgraciadamente el problema se había extendido en ese precisó momento de posar sus ojos en ese nivel del estante.

Con un tic en el ojo y una mueca de frustración, levanto su vista al cielo, y lo único que pudo articular fue- Tu me odias cierto?- si en definitiva se estaba volviendo loco, ahora ya hablaba con ente invisible, bueno ,claro que lo había hecho antes, pero no de una forma tan abierta como en esa ocasión, definitivamente Neji Hyuuga se estaba volviendo loco, solo esperaba encontrar el remedio a todos su males en algún momento de su patético día. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera peor, lo malo es que no sabía que acaba de empeorarlo al pronunciar esas patéticas palabras.

El por que de este repentino ataque de cavilaciones mentales? Simple un sencillo hecho que acababa de descubrir lo puso de mal humor, la desgraciada Bitácora tenia mas de un tomo, para ser exactos tenia cuatro tomos, y eso le ponía en un aprieto, ya que no recordaba la fecha exacta en que había sucedido lo que tanto buscaba, para poder referirse aun determinado tomo. Así que por descarte, sabia que no podía estar en el ultimo, era demasiado reciente, y en el primero, bueno, no estaba seguro así que tendría que buscar uno por uno en aquellos libros para poder encontrar lo que tanto quería.

Tomo el primer libro, y miro con desinterés cada página, su mirada volaba intentando encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Lo termino en menos de cinco minutos pues su línea sucesora le hizo la vida un poco mas fácil, tomo el segundo libro, y aplico la misma técnica, nada, así que tomo el ultimo libro, y con todos sus ruegos dirigidos la de ahí arriba observo con detenimiento la composición de aquel libro.

Y ahí estaba, justo en medio de ese tomo, lo que tanto quería y anhelaba, así que con sumo cuidado guardo los otros tomos de la bitácora y salió del departamento de su sensei, con el dichoso libro bajo su brazo, lo que buscaba y quería saber estaba ahí adentro, pero necesitaba un lugar para poder verlo con detenimiento y grabar cada una de esas palabras con mucha determinación y cuidado en su mente. Además las paredes oyen.

Se dirigió al bosque, ahí estaría a salvo, sabia de un lugar que ni siquiera su compañera de entrenamiento sabia de su existencia, al llegar ha tan paradisíaco lugar, que por cierto había encontrado un día de entrenamiento por casualidad activo el Byakuyan para rastrear cualquier posible rastro de personas, chacra o cualquier cosa que le pudiera interrumpir en su investigación, nada, estaba completamente solo, lo suficientemente apartado de la ciudad y muy lejos de la próxima forma de vida.

Por fin, se sentó en el pasto, y abrió con cuidado el tomo de la bitácora, busco la pagina en especifico por la cual tanto había pasado, y ahí la encontró, la famosa foto de la que tanto había estado escuchando.

Ahora, ha averiguar que era lo que quería Tenten de cumpleaños. No era que le preocupara mucho eso, pero había escuchado decir ha la chica que en esa foto en especifico estaba su mas ferviente deseo de cumpleaños, claro que la única forma de enterarse era recordando que había pasado ese día y que había llamado tanto la atención de la joven en particular, para hacerla decir eso.

Así que observo cuidadosamente la foto, no era nada en especial, la verdad no sabia que tenia de especial, pues no era una foto de ella, mas bien era un foto de el, y para colmo en uno de sus peores momentos, puesto estaba de muy buen humor, leyó la fecha en la cual estaba inscrita la anotación y se dio cuenta que era en su cumpleaños. Así que comenzó a leer en voz alta solo para el, al mismo tiempo en que su cerebro le traía a la cabeza todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Flash Back.

Caminaban muy tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha el peculiar grupo de Gai Sensei, ese era un día por demás especial, al menos eso decía su maestro, el no le veía lo bueno, lo habían sacado de la cama prácticamente a unas pocas horas de haber regresado de una misión extenuante, le dolía todo el cuerpo ya que gracias a una payasada de Lee había tenido que saltar desde lo alto de un árbol, claro eso no hubiese sido problemas si alguien con un mameluco verde no le hubiera caído enzima.

Lo llevaban de un lado para otro por todo el distrito comercial de Konoha, y para rematar ni le habían dicho a que lo llevaban.

-Vamos Neji, aunque sea en tu cumpleaños quieta esa cara, no vez que das miedo- le comento su compañera de equipo que caminaba a su lado.

-Hmp, no puedo evitarlo, créeme cuando te digo que tu también tendrías esta cara si en tu cumpleaños te llevaran de un lado para otro- le contesto de la forma mas cortes que podía ser en aquel momento.

-a poco es tan malo?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

no sabes cuanto- contesto, para luego seguir caminando por las ruidosas calles de Konoha.

Un rato mas sin decir nada ni hacer nada, como una media hora según recordaba paso dando vueltas en aquel fastidioso lugar, para luego llegar aun misterioso puesto ubicado en una esquina de aquella calle.

-llegamos- anuncio su maestro.

-Al fin - pensó en aquel momento Neji, pero de inmediato una duda le salto a la mente- llegar, a donde?, a que?- se pregunto un tanto desesperado, pero claro que el no iba a demostrarlo.

-Neji- hablo de nuevo Tenten- sabes para que te trajimos aquí?- le pregunto con cierta inocencia.

- no- fue su cortante respuesta.

-Neji- Hablo ahora el causante de sus mas resientes dolamas de cuerpo- te trajimos para que disfrutaras de este día tan especial para ti- para que compartieras los momento mas bellos de tu juventud con tus amigos.

-Bien dicho Lee- secundo su maestro.

Gai Sensei-

-Lee-

-Gai sensei-

-Lee-

y ahí estaban de nuevo en esa ridícula forma de llamar la atención, por Kami que había hecho para merecer esto.

-cállense- grito su amiga desde la par suya- no ven que le arruinan ha Neji su día- concreto para luego añadirlo siguiente- Neji, sabemos que no te gustan las celebraciones, y menos cuando estas van dirigidas hacia ti, pero en esta ocasión, creemos conveniente que la disfrutes un poco.- le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-agradezco el detalle- dijo muy serio- pero no hacia falta, el día de hoy simplemente es un día común y corriente no hay nada que celebrar en especial este día, lo único que sale de mi rutina es que visito la lapida de mi padre en el cementerio- termino de decir con cierta dejadez y monotonía en su voz.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no era precisamente un grato recuerdo de cumpleaños, todos los años hacia lo mismo, solo para compartir con la única persona querida para el su feliz cumpleaños.

-lo sabemos- le comunico Gai Sensei- Todos los años es lo mismo, siempre a la misma hora pides retirarte del entrenamiento para depositar flores en la lapida, si no me equivoco.

-entonces sabrán que ese es mi único deseo- dijo con apuro, ya que las palabras hora y rutina le habían recordado que pronto llegaría la hora de su nacimiento. Y era la hora exacta en que el visitaba la lapida, si lo había hecho los años anteriores esta vez no iba a faltar.

-Neji- volvió ha hablar Tenten- este año no vamos ha evitar que lo hagas, es mas queremos cumplirte tu deseo, solo que en este año queremos que sea un poco diferente.

-permítenos acompañarte- deja que nosotros también compartamos ese momento- le dijo Lee.

Debe aceptarlo eso si no se lo esperaba, acompañarlo? A que?

-te aseguro que te diremos la razón de nuestra petición en cuanto lleguemos- le dijo su maestro como si le hubiese leído la mente.

la verdad estaba tan sorprendido que no puso reparo en decir si, a la petición, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no habían llegado a un puesto cualquiera del centro de Konoha, sino habían llegado ha la floristería que administraba la familia Yamanaka.

Entraron al local, Neji, compro como todos los años un ramo de iris Japoneses, es mas tan puntual era con eso todos los años que la señora Yamanaka ya se lo tenia listo y arreglado para cuando el llegara buscándolo, este año un fue la excepción.

El resto de su equipo, al parecer también ya habia encargado sus arreglos florales, ya que solo llegaron, cuando cuatro ramos de flores ya esperaban en el mostrador. Quien los atendió fue la Hija del a señora Yamanaka, Ino creía recordar que era su nombre, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, le sorprendió escuchar a la chica decirle a su madre que no tardaría mucho que iría al cementerio ha apoyar una migo, diciendo esto ella también saco su propio ramo de flores.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la lapida de su padre, y para su sorpresa, todos los que el conocía ya estaban ahí, cada uno con un ramo de flores en sus manos, Naruto, con dos, el preguntaba la causa de su reunión en su mente. Para que habían llegado esas personas? El no les había hablado ha nadie de su costumbre, su equipo lo descubrió por mera casualidad, acaso ellos lo habían planeado todo?

Neji- le llamo su maestro- hemos venido para acompañarte, para que tu padre sepa que su hijo no esta solo y que tiene grandes amigos a su lado que celebran el cumpleaños de su ser mas preciado junto con el.

-hemos venido ha decir gracias- hablo Tenten- ya que sabemos perfectamente que de no ser por el, tu no estarías aquí- añadió.

-Neji Niisan, no sabes lo feliz que soy al tenerte de primo, y no sabes cuanto mi padre, Hanabi y yo debemos a tu padre, también vengo a dar gracias- hablo Hinata

-Hinata sama- fue lo único que logro articular, pues tal era su asombro que no se percato de lo que decía ni lo que pasaba.

Uno a uno de los ahí presentes pasaron dejando su ramo de flores en la lapida de su padre, y uno a uno le desearon un feliz cumpleaños, hasta que llego el turno de Naruto. Quien no solo puso su ramo, sino puso un segundo, para luego dirigirle la palabra.

-yo también agradezco a tu padre, el primero es mi ramo- le dijo- y el segundo, es de parte de Sasuke, ya que se que aunque no este aquí, el sabe reconocer la fuerza y destrezas de las personas y aunque no lo dijera, tan bien se que te desearía un feliz cumpleaños a su manera y también daría las gracias a tu padre.

-vez Neji, no estas solo- dijo una voz a su lado- nosotros estamos con tigo, celebramos tus triunfos y fracaso- dijo, al momento en que sentía le flash de una cámara en su rostro- y esta foto conmemorara este día tan especial. Y ocupara un lugar en nuestra bitácora, hasta que puedas sonreír con sinceridad y apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida- término de decir su amiga.

Lo que vino después no le recuerda muy claramente, solo sabe que después de aquella reunión, caminaba rumbo a su casa en compañía de Tenten.

-gracias- fue lo que salió por fin de su labios.- fu e un buen cumpleaños- añadió, para sorpresa de Tenten- fue un magnifico regalo, estoy en deuda con tigo.

El Genio lo sabia bien aquella reunión fue detalle de ella y de nadie mas, por lo que creía mas que adecuado darle el mas sincero de sus agradecimientos a la chica.

-juro que lo pagare en tu cumpleaños- dijo- te daré lo que tu quieras, solo dímelo.

La chica solo detuvo su camino y le miro con cierta curiosidad para luego sonreírle y decirle- te tomare la palabra Neji Hyuuga, así que mejor ve preparándote para concederme mi deseo.

-puedo saber cual es- pregunto Neji.

-sabes seré muy feliz si el día de mi cumpleaños me dedicas una sincera y muy grata sonrisa, eso es todo lo que te pido. Termino por decir. Dejando aun muy sorprendido Neji con las palabras en su mente.

Fin del Flash Back.

Cerró el libro, y sonrió para si, no recordaba cumpleaños mas feliz que ese, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, pues había descubierto el deseo de su amiga, un deseo que le añoraba cumplir.

Finalmente ya sabia que regalarle ha Tenten para su cumpleaños

* * *

Hai, Hai, lo se, he escrito mejores, lamento si me salio muy sentimental y aburrido, pero espero que el proximo sea mejor, por cierto cual les gustaria que fuera el siguiente equipo ha relatar, puede ser de la arena, y hasta akatsuki, solo diganme cual y los complasco, es que ando con demasiadas ideas y se me dificulta elegir una, les pido ayuda.

Bueno nos vemos. Atte. Ariane de virgo.


	3. el Día Libre de Sasuke

Hola, de esta secuela si no tengo perdón, lo siento tanto, en verdad quería actualizar antes, pero tenía problemas con las imágenes.

Pero lo logre, ahora traigo un One Shot del Álbum mas largo que de costumbre, y es que no, no me he olvidado de este proyecto, y ahora espero actualizar mas seguido.

Mejor ya no interrumpo y los dejo con el fic, que lo disfruten

Atte. Ariane de Virgo

* * *

Team 7: El Día Libre de Sasuke.

Konoha, han pasado mas de 19 años desde el ataque de Kyuubi y los sucesos que le precedieron, hasta hace poco Konoha aun intentaba poner en orden lo quesería l nueva base de su organización, sin embargo después de tanto trabajo y sacrificio, y muerte innecesarias, finalmente podían tomar un respiro de todos aquellos sucesos.

Atardecía, el sol se ocultaba tras el monumento de los Hokages, en la sima de estos, en la planicie que sirve de mirador para ver ha Konoha, en una de las bancas puestas para el propósito de admirar, ya hacia una figura sentada contemplando con los últimos rayos del sol que bañaban las casa de Konoha, las cuales poco ha poco encendían sus luces dando la bienvenida ha la noche, miro hacia la parte este de Konoha, y pudo contemplar como esta era la única zona que se mantenía aun a oscuras.

Sonrió tristemente al contemplarla, y luego bajo su vista para poder contemplar lo que ya hacia depositado a un lado suyo, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó ha ojear pagina por pagina hasta detenerse en una peculiar para el, contemplo nostálgicamente la imagen que ya hacia grabada en esa pagina, le miro detenidamente por largos minutos, mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día que habían tomado esa foto, no podía decir que era el recuerdo mas grato de su vida, pero podía decir de que, si era el mas vergonzoso que habían plasmado en un pedazo de papel.

Sonrio mientras recordaba lo sucedido, mientras se dejaba llevar de sus ahora 19 años de edad hasta sus añorados doce años. Mientras pensaba en ese día, y al mismo tiempo recriminaba lo sucedido después, decidió entregarse por completo a los recuerdos de aquella ocasión y dejar el resto para cuando la noche hubiese caído por completo

Konoha, 7 años atrás.

Era un día normal en Konoha, todo parecía estar en orden, últimamente todo parecía muy calmado no habían misiones para los equipos estrella de Konoha, por lo que la mayor parte de equipos se la pasaban entrenando o simplemente cumpliendo con sus trabajos a medio tiempo, hey podrán ser grandes shinobis y kunouchis que han jurado lealtad al Hokage y defender el bienestar de Konoha, pero en época donde no abundan las misiones, pues de algún modo u otro tenían que conseguir ingresos…

Así era, un día normal donde todos pasaban de ser genios y guerreros dispuestos ha morir en el cumplimiento de su deber ha simples y comunes adolecentes, y conste que en el mercado de empleo era muy cotizado aquel joven que se desempeñara normalmente en misiones como ninjas.

Así se encontraban todos nuestros novatos, bueno ya no tan novatos, pues la mayoría ya había realizado misiones de rango C y B por lo que los empleos para ellos eran de los mas solicitados, o al menos eso decía la oficina de empleo de Konoha. Bueno, la verdad es que no trabajaban por propia cuenta, bueno algunos, si, pero otros no, sin embargo debido a la situación ninguno se pudo rehusar a la tan amable petición de la Hokage.

Flash Back:

Se encontraban doce novatos en la oficina de la Hokage, esperando instrucciones de sus futuras misiones ha cumplir con sus respectivos equipos, frente a ellos la espalda de la Hokage que miraba por la ventana el bullicio de las calles de Konoha.

-como sabrán, la razón del por que los mande a llamar era para distribuir sus nuevas misiones, pero desgraciadamente para Konoha, estamos muy cortos de misiones.

-pero como es posible eso Tsunade baa chan…

-Naruto por última vez te digo que no me llames así y compórtate, tenme respeto que soy la Hokage…

-Pero, pero, Tsunade Baa chan

-Naruto deja que Tsunade sama termine de hablar- le reprendió Sakura.

-serás tonto hiperactivo Naruto- le secundo Kiba.

-como me llamaste…

-callla dobe.-

-Teme…

-Cállense y déjenme continuar-termino por gritar la Hokage

Todos guardaron inmediatamente silencio, y en especial Naruto que decidió ocupar ha Hinata de escudo.

-Na...Naruto kun…

-jeje, no dejes que pegue Hinata chan.

-Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que Naruto me interrumpiera, que las misiones de rango C y D, han sido muy pocas, por lo que ya fueron cubiertas por otros equipos, desgraciadamente debido a su nivel no puedo asignarles misiones de este rango, por lo cual, solo me queda algo que decirles…

Todos guardaban silencio para poder escuchar sus nuevas misiones…

-pues… debido a su pago y a la escases de misiones, me he visto obligada a reasignarlos, bajo una nueva tutela, así no carecerán de un sueldo y experiencia, así que serán reasignados ha partir de ahora a la oficina de empleos de Konoha, quien ha solicitado nuestra ayuda, ya que están escasos de personal y dependientes.

Un grito al unisonó se escucho por toda Konoha.

-QUE!!!!!!!!

-bueno, lo que escucharon, ahora procederé ha entregarles los archivos de los trabajos que realizaran para la OEK.

-pero…pero…

-sin peros Naruto.

Así de una forma, u otra cada uno de los gennins ahí presentes recibieron lo que seria carpetas con un trabajo diferente.

-tómenlo como una misión rango D individual, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, sus misiones son distintas como podrán ver.

Ambos se miraron sin comprender a lo que se refería la Hokage, hasta que abrieron la carpeta y se dieron cuanta a lo que se refería. Ambos ensombrecieron su mirada la darse cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer.

-nunca creí que Biakugan se podría utilizar para esto.

-Neji Niisan…

Al llegar el turno del equipo siete tanto Naruto como Sakura recibieron una carpeta respectiva. Sin embargo cuando llego el turno de Sasuke, ya no habían carpetas.

-Uchiha, lamento informarte que la OEK, no pudo encontrar un trabajo que desempeñaras a un nivel básico, así que tienes dos opciones, ir con Kakachi, Jiraiya y Asuma a su misión de "recopilación de datos" algo que creo, si te conozco bien, no aceptaras. O disponer de tu tiempo libre fuera del entrenamiento ayudando a Iruka en la academia.

-jajaja. Valla teme te quedaste sin misión debido a tu historial, jajaja.

-he Naruto, no entendiste verdad- le pregunto Shisune que tenia ha Tonk- Tonk entre sus brazos- si no encontraron algo que Uchiha pudiese desempeñar era por que no tenían nada de acorde a su Historial.

-Que!, me van ha decir que el teme esta en un nivel superior?

Silencio…

-no es justo…

-bien Uchiha que decides?

-usted que cree…

-bien decidido, preséntense mañana a la hora señalada en las instalaciones de sus empleos, pueden retirarse, y no Naruto no hay cambio de carpetas…

-que problemático.

-no voy ha poder comer a gusto…

-Chouji por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en comida.

-Josh, hare esta misión como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Neji, Tenten demos lo máximo en nuestros nuevos empleos. Gai sensei, hare explotar mi flor de la juventud.

-tengo vergüenza ajena.

-Hinata sama, regresa ya ha casa?

-no… Neji Niisan regresare después, puedes decirle eso a mi papa?

-como usted diga, simplemente tenga cuidado.

-ha..hai.

Fin del Flash back.

Si, esa era la situación real, todos los gennins se encontraban en sus respectivas misiones temporales, todos? Bueno, todos no, ya que debido a un cambio de planes, la academia se había visto forzada ha cerrar mientras hacían el mantenimiento de la misma, por tanto sabrán ya que cierto Uchiha se ha quedado sin nada que hacer mas que entrenar…

Se podría decir que tiene dos largas semanas de vacaciones, a diferencia del resto que si tenía que cumplir con sus horarios de trabajo.

Si el recordaba bien, todos, sin excepción incluyendo al dobe de Naruto tendrían que estar en sus trabajos, pues no tenia a nadie con quien entrenar decidió salir ha pasear después de las diez de la mañana de aquel día.

Era su tercer día libre, de haber sospechado que se la pasaría perdiendo el tiempo habría elegido la opción de acompañar ha Kakashi en su "Misión" aunque eso no fuese de su total agrado, al menos estaría fuera de la villa y podría entrenar en otro tipo de campo.

Pero para que renegar ahora, no había forma de cambiar su misión, después de todo ya tendría tiempo para reponerse cuando encontrase una misión con el equipo.

Por el camino pudo percatarse de los distintos empleos que sus amigos realizaban, por una parte estaba Ino quien al parecer le habían asignado un trabajo muy parecido al que ella desempeñaba en la florería de su familia, ya que ayudaba en el mantenimiento de las flores del vivero de Konoha.

Chouji por otro lado, trabajaba en la fabrica distribuidora de los empaques de las papas fritas, definitivamente ese era un trabajo para el, pensó.

Shikamaru, bueno Shikamaru, el tenia un trabajo de lo mas acorde a su personalidad, simplemente tenia que hacer guardia ha la entrada de Konoha, la verdad si le preguntaban el dudaba que Nara hiciese otra cosa que no fuera dormir y quejarse de que era demasiado problemático.

Kiba junto ha Akamaru, gozaban de la vida ayudando en el entrenamiento de perros amaestrados para las misiones ninjas, algo así como los perros de Kakashi, o al menos eso suponía. Abúrame por otro lado estaba trabajando, con que mas, sino insectos, cosa que realmente no le sorprendía.

Hacia unos minutos se había encontrado con Lee, el de las grandes cejas, que corría como si su vida dependiese de ello haciendo entregas para el Irichikaru, si le preguntaban ha el, contestaría que en ese trabajo hubiese quedado mejor el dobe, pero pensándolo mejor capaz que si Naruto tenia ese trabajo, la entrega no llegaba segura ha su destino.

La compañera de este, al parecer también tenia un empleo muy acorde ha sus habilidades, por que en su opinión cada que esta atacaba con su armamento hacia todo con una coordinación sorpréndete, por lo cual no le extraño que le dijeran que trabajaba en una escuela de danza ayudando ha coordinar los compases de los bailarines.

Por otro lado estaban los Hyuuga, los únicos de todos los novatos que fueron enviados al mismo lugar de trabajo, y en que trabajaban…ha si ya recordaba, en la sección de quiropraxia del Hospital. Valla utilidad dada a su línea sucesoria.

Ya eran las doce del medio día y sus paseo no le había llevado a ningún lado útil, y la verdad ya empezaba ha tener hambre, mejor se detenía en algún lugar para comer, así que decidió detenerse en el primer puesto que pudiera.

Sin embargo antes de llegar al lugar mas cercano de servicio rápido, paso por un estudio fotográfico, ahora que lo recordaba el dobe era el único que no le había dicho en que empleaba su tiempo útil, pensando en esto se encontraba cuando al pasar por la vitrina de dicho estudio le pareció ver ha alguien conocido, el asistente de fotografía se parecía mucho ha…Naruto!!!

Realmente tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para convencerse de que sus ojos no le habían jugado una broma…al verlo de nuevo se dio cuenta que no, en efecto, ese era el trabajo que desempeñaba Naruto, o al menos el que le asignaron, tenia que reconocerlo, el dobe hacia un buen trabajo entreteniendo a los pequeños que se tomarían las fotos, Naruto tenia un extraño don de hacer reír a los demás.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por alto, por ahora, pero pronto tendría lago con que molestar al rubio, ahora tenia otras cosas de que preocuparse, como con que saciar el hambre que tenia y que haría el resto del día? Supuso que la respuesta ha la segunda seria entrenar como el resto de los días.

Pronto encontró un establecimiento en el cual podía pedir algo ligero de comer, descansar un rato y luego dirigirse hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Entro al establecimiento y miro que estaba ha desbordar de lleno, la verdad estuvo apunto de salir de ahí pues los lugares llenos de gente le molestaban bastante, pero en un segundo pudo ver entre toda la gente que atendía el establecimiento y logro divisar un lugar vacio, y bastante alejado de toda la multitud de gente, se dirigió ha ese lugar, y espero a que tomaran su orden, al menos tenia una buena vista de la calle ya que estaba ubicado delante de un vitral.

Espero por unos minutos hasta que finalmente una de las encargadas llego a tomar su orden, tan distraído y aburrido estaba que no había visto el menú que habían depositad delante de él.

-Que va ha ordenar?- le pregunto una voz un poco conocida para el, giro su vista en dirección donde estaba la voz de su interlocutora para toparse con…

-Sakura!- la aludida miro a su cliente…

-Sasuke kun!- le miro con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, pues de todos los que ella conocía, no pudieron venir mas que Sasuke- pero que haces aquí?

-vengo a comer, acaso no puedo?-le contesto fríamente mientras miraba desinteresado el meno delante de sus ojo- aunque nunca creí que me te encontraría a ti trabajando…- le dijo desinteresado.

-he bueno, si, la carpeta, veras…pues…

-no importa, es una misión, no?

-si, creo que tienes razón, bien Sasuke kun que deseas ordenar?

-pues que crees que debería ordenar?

-prueba el especial de la carta, es bueno, y aquí entre nos, es lo único bueno, además a ti no te gusta lo dulce y aquí suele servirse casi solo eso.

-supongo que esta bien, pediré eso.

-claro, enseguida lo traigo.

Diciendo eso retiro el meno y se dispuso a pedir la orden que había recaudado, a lo quince minutos la orden ya estaba lista y servida en la bandeja que Sakura portaba, ahora que Sasuke se fijaba el uniforme de trabajo que su compañera de equipo empleaba era de por si un tanto peculiar.

Constaba de una blusa blanca con mangas un poco abultadas, un chaleco que iniciaba debajo del busto y subía por medio de tirantes hasta sus hombros, una falda del mismo color que el chaleco, corta, y con una especie de short en color salmón bajo esta, para rematar una identificación en forma de corazón en el lado derecho de la blusa y como accesorio que hacia único este establecimiento era el uso de patines dentro del uniforme.

La verdad eso hacia eficiente su servicio, pero desgraciadamente lo hacia complicado en las horas pico del almuerzo. Ya que se congestionaban las rutas de acceso a las distintas mesas, provocando que la agilidad de las dependientes fuese menor a lo que se recomendase.

Al poco rato llego Sakura con el pedido de Sasuke el cual consistía en un Sándwich normal, papas fritas y un licuado de frutas no muy dulce, perfecto para Sasuke.

-disfruta tu orden- le dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía.

Le vio partir haciendo malabares para esquivar a sus compañeras de trabajo, no le puso mucha atención al respecto y se dispuso ha terminar su almuerzo, ya que había planeado que al salir de ahí, iría a los campos de entrenamiento.

Pasaron los minutos y el no parecía tener prisa en terminar de comer, la verdad el ambiente no era tan insoportable como creía, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos, un estruendo proveniente de la parte central del establecimiento se dejo oír, Platos y charola impactaron contra el suelo y poco después un vaso de vidrio le siguió, y los gritos de un exigente cliente quien se quejaba de una torpe dependiente.

Dirigió su vista en dirección ha la escena y pudo observa como la pobre joven pedía repetidamente disculpas a un muy enojado cliente quien simplemente le humillaba delante de todas las personas ahí presentes.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento mucho- decía la pobre chica que hacia reverencia tras reverencia disculpándose.

-serás torpe, mira que has arruinado una de mis mejores camisas- se quejaba el cliente, en una acción bastante notable, empujo a la chica quien perdió el equilibrio de sus patines he impacto contra el suelo, lastimándose con el vidrio cortado que se había esparcido en este.

-Itai- se quejo al ver que un cristal se había incrustado en la parte superior de su pierna…

Por alguna razón este hecho no le agrado a la vista del joven Uchiha quien simplemente afilo mas su mirada en espera de cualquier otro atentado de aquel prepotente cliente, sin embargo lo que vio después le dejo atónito, Sakura había llegado hasta el lugar y había callado al cliente de un suave golpe en la cara, haciéndolo desconectarse por un momento del suceso.

Ayudando a ponerse de pie a la chica y sentándola en un puesto vacio, procedió ha retirar el cristal sin embargo en ese momento la una mano sostuvo firmemente la muñeca de Haruno.

-como te atreves, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

-y tu no sabes con quien estas hablando, así que suéltame o te ira muy mal.

-como te atreves ha hablarme de esa forma, pagaras caro tu osadía. Diciendo esto sujeto mas fuerte ha Sakura retorciéndole un poco la mano, del dolor esta cerro inconscientemente los ojos, mientras con la otra mano se disponía a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero repentinamente la presión en su muñeca disminuyo considerablemente, abrió los ojos y lo que pudo observar le dejo sin habla. Delante de ella ya hacia Sasuke sosteniendo del brazo ha aquel cliente a punto de rompérselo.

-dijo que la soltaras-siseo por lo bajo detrás del cliente.

-pero…que- hablo aquel hombre.

-Sasuke kun…

-ahora te disculparas con ambas y saldrás de aquí, sin dar marcha atrás y hay de ti si se que te acercaste nuevamente a cualquiera de las dos, o sabrás lo que es tenerme de enemigo, y por el gasto, no te preocupes, esta vez corre por mi cuenta- le dijo en tono amenazante mientras en sus ojos brillaba el Sharingan.

Ante esto aquel cliente al verse liberado del agarre del Uchiha, el y sus acompañantes abandonaron el establecimiento mientras Sasuke no les perdía de vista aun con el Sharingan activado.

-gracias- escucho de pronto una voz que el no conocía, giro medio cuerpo para ver ha la chica que anteriormente había tenido el accidente sonreírle, mientras Sakura le trataba la herida.

- esta bien?- pregunto desinteresadamente ha Sakura quien le atendía.

-si- contesto esta mientras se reponía del susto- solo que no podrá trabajar en algún tiempo- concluyo.

-eso no es bueno- escucharon tras de si a la jefe de servicio y al dueño del establecimiento quienes llegaron al ver lo ocurrido.

- lo siento mucho- se disculpo nuevamente la chica bajando el rostro.

-no, no te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa- le animo su jefe- si Sakura dice que debes descansar, lo mejor será hacerlo, lo que ahora me preocupa es que estamos cortos de personal y este es uno de los días mas atareados.

-no se preocupe, me quedare el resto del día para cubrir su baja-hablo Sakura.

- te lo agradezco, pero la verdad ya tenia pensado pedírtelo pues dos dependientes del turno vespertino han enfermado y no se presentaran, eso me deja con tres bajas.

-y no hay nadie mas que pueda suplirlas- hablo la jefe de servicio

-ninguna- contesto el jefe.

Esto es lo que comentaban los ahí presentes mientras el resto del personal tomaba nuevamente el rumbo de las cosas, buscaban una solución, pero por mas que pensaban no podían encontrarla, hasta que escucharon una voz que mas que preguntar afirmaba

-solo es llevar traer, tomar, servir y patinar, no?- comento el Uchiha mientras caminaba rumbo a los patines que le habían retirado a la joven accidentada y comenzaba ha ponérselos.

-he si, técnicamente si- contesto el jefe extrañado por el comentario.

-que haces Sasuke kun- pregunto Sakura mientras veía que este tomaba los patines y se los ponía.

-no es Obvio?, tomo su puesto, voy ha suplirla- comento como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-ha suplirla?, pero Sasuke kun…

-necesitan personal, no?, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer durante la tarde.

-pero…no puedo pedirle a un cliente que haga eso, mas si este cliente se ha ofrecido ha pagar los danos- hablo el jefe.

-mírelo de este modo, usted necesita personal, yo necesito algo en que entretenerme y no desperdiciar mi tiempo, usted resuelve su problema y yo también, justo, no?

-si, pero…

-que pero, supongo que yo soy mejor que nada, además es mejor que tenga ha dos Shinobis de la hoja trabajando que a uno.

Con este argumento convenció finalmente al jefe quien dio su aprobación ante tan loca idea, sin embargo la que ahora interrumpía el acuerdo era la jefe de servicio.

-no tengo problema con que nos ayudes chico, pero…

Tanto Sakura, como Sasuke esperaron a que esta concluyera sus palabras.

-Pero? –pregunto Sasuke un tanto exasperado, el que quería ayudar, y ellos que ponían tanta traba, por que simplemente no toman las cosas como vienen?

-pero no puedo dejar que atiendas las mesas de esa forma, no vestido así- comento-que dirían de nuestro establecimiento si ven a un cliente atendiendo al resto?- concluyo.

-que tiene de malo?- pegunto Sasuke no entendiendo lo dicho.

-pues, veras- la jefe de personal se acerco a comunicarle algo por lo bajo cuando concluyo, los ojos de Sasuke no podían evitar mostrar cierto asombro, remordimiento, y pero sobre todo vergüenza.

-como?- pregunto nuevamente.

-lo siento pero es el reglamento.

-pero yo soy un chico- alego.

-lo se, sin embargo es el reglamento.

-no podemos pasarlo por esta vez- alego Sakura quien había escuchado todo.

-lo siento Sakura, es el reglamente.

-pero…

No pudo alegar mas, en un segundo se vio arrastrado por todo el establecimiento hasta una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado". Una vez dentro le entregaron ahí lo que tanta polémica había causado en la discusión anterior.

-te espero afuera- concluyo la jefe de personal y Salió por la misma puerta en la que entro.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, afuera Sakura y el jefe de personal esperaban que el aludido hiciese su aparición.

Poco a poco Sasuke salió de aquel cuarto, para dejar ver que llevaba ahora puesto el uniforme de servicio.

-Sasuke kun!- le miro impresionada Sakura pues ella creía a toda costa que Sasuke se negaría por todos los medios ha usarlo.

-ya que solo será por hoy- comento Sasuke con cierto sonrojo y desviando la vista al techo restándole importancia al asunto.

-de no ser por tu voz, diría que eres toda una chica- comento divertida la dependiente.

-tomare eso como un cumplido- concluyo Sasuke, para no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Muy bien, solucionado este problema, solo falta una cosa, podrías decirme que nombre debo escribir en tu identificación.

-Sasuke- contesto a secas.

-Sa-su-ke- escribió deletreando, para luego ponerle la identificación en el lugar correspondiente- muy bien Sakura, Sasuke, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer así que andando.

Al poco tiempo se podía observar a una pareja de empleados atendiendo la mesa y sincronizándose perfectamente a la hora de los pedidos, la "chica" nueva robaba muchas miradas de los clientes, mientras que Sakura reía por lo bajo al ver a su compañero trabajar vestido así, sin embargo a pesar de las circunstancias, tener ha Sasuke trabajando aligeraba mas el cargo, pues dominaba tan bien los patines que se le hacia mas fácil ha el entregar los pedidos esquivando ha los clientes y compañeras de trabajo, y según ella lo que llamaba la atención de los clientes, a parte de tan peculiar belleza era, que "esa" empleada si saltaba sobre las mesas para evitar chocar con alguien y dar el pedido. La verdad mas parecía que estaba esquivando obstáculos con los patines que atendiendo mesas.

Entrada la tarde, y pasada la hora del almuerzo, llego la hora del descanso que brindaban los demás trabajos, Naruto y compañía habían quedado siempre de llegar hasta el establecimiento donde Sakura trabajaba para tomar su refrigerio, y ese día no fue la excepción. Entraron como siempre al establecimiento y ocuparon tres mesas seguidas, al poco llego Sakura para saludarles. Pero en un instante capto la situación, Sasuke no sabía que ellos llegarían, y a ella se le había olvidado mencionárselo. Hábilmente busco con la mirada ha Sasuke para advertirle, pero no lo encontraba.

-que sucede Sakura chan?-pregunto Naruto, buscas ha alguien.

-he? No, a nadie Naruto…

-segura? pareces nerviosa Sakura san-agrego Hinata.

-no que va, es solo que me estoy cerciorando de que todas las mesas estén bien atendidas.

-te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo Sakura.- comento Ino.- ha que estará haciendo Sasuke kun en este momento.

-seguro esta entrenando- opino Kiba.

-si seguro- le secundo Ino.

-te sorprenderías al ver que estas en un error- murmuro por lo bajo Sakura.

-que diji…

-sin embargo una ráfaga de color anaranjado con negro no le permitió concluir la pregunta ha Naruto, pues las palabras le quedaron atoradas al ver a una chica muy parecida ha Sasuke atender con agilidad una mesa y saltar sobre otras tantas.

-Guau… quien es la nueva- pregunto Kiba, impresionado ante tal demostración.

-nueva, no hay ninguna nueva-respondió Sakura nerviosa de que lo vieran.

-pero ella no estaba aquí ayer…

-ella…quien?, ha ella, claro que si, pero es de otro turno…- respondió riendo nerviosamente.

Sin embargo el plan se le vino abajo cuando de un momento a otro Sasuke aterrizo ante sus pies con un helado en una mano y un menú en la otra. Y justamente en ese instante, el flash de la cámara que Naruto llevaba consigo pues la estaba limpiando, se disparo tomando la foto que mas tarde todos verían.

-Sakura- le llamo- este pedido es tuyo, la barra estaba esperando que fueras por el, así que lo traje yo, para que mesa es? Pero que rayos haces? – pregunto cuando vio que esta le estaba haciendo muchas señas- que te pasa?- miro hacia el lugar que le señalaba para detectar que en la mesa frente a el, todos y cada uno de sus desconocidos le miraba de hito en hito- no puede ser- tartamudeo por lo bajo.

-Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto.

-Uchiha?- le llamo Neji.

-yo… yo…- no podía ocultar la vergüenza ni el sonrojo pronunciado en su rostro.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo. Para luego escucharse una risa por lo bajo estallar en una carcajada general dentro del establecimiento.

De un segundo ha otro Sasuke había desaparecido de la vista de sus amigos. Para no cruzarse con ellos por el resto de su estadía.

Poco después Sakura les explico a todos las circunstancias del por que Sasuke trabajaba y se vestía así, a lo cual a comprensión de muchos fue un acto noble del Uchiha, ya que había dejado de lado su orgullo por un buen acto.

Al termino del día, y que todos habían terminado sus respectivos turnos, se reunían en el parque central de Konoha, incluido Sasuke, quien ya se había cambiado sus ropas.

Cuando tanto el como Sakura llegaron hasta el grupo de amigos, se dieron cuenta que le miraban con cierto toque de picardía.

-que sucede?- pregunto Sakura

Por respuesta lo único que recibió fue un pedazo de papel rectangular con algo impreso en el. Al ver lo que esto llevaba solo pudo sonreír de medio lado- como la consiguieron?

-cuando debele el rollo ahí estaba, el fotógrafo me permitió quedármela.

-que tanto ven?- pregunto finalmente el Uchiha.

Sakura procedió ha extenderle la fotografía que tenia entre sus manos y este le miro extrañada, para luego comprender el por que de esa tonta sonrisa.

-pero que…?

Konoha, tiempo actual

Nuevamente miro ha la ya oculta Konoha bajo el manto de estrellas que ahora le cubrían, sonrió al recordar ese día, sonrió con tristeza al recordar lo que vino después, miro con culpa interna y remordimiento a la ciudad que le había visto nacer, sus ojos negros se posaron en lo que anteriormente era el barrio Uchiha, su barrio…

Y simplemente bajo su mirada, pues no pudo sostenerla ante el peso de todos sus pecados.

-que tanto piensas?- pregunto una voz detrás de él.

-en nada, simplemente recordaba- contesto

-no te mortifiques con lo que ya paso, no puedes cambiar el pasado- dijo otra voz a su lado.

-eso es precisamente lo que lamento-

-pero puedes cambiar el futuro, Sasuke-

-eso espero- dejo salir en un suspiro.

-regresaste, no?, no es prueba suficiente para ti?

-supongo que tienes razón, Naruto, pero han sido tantas cosas…-mientras decía esto nuevamente miro hacia el barrio Uchiha. Naruto al ver esto simplemente poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-anda hombre cambia la cara, seguro que algún día nuevamente veras a tu barrio brillar junto al resto de Konoha, pero un paso a la vez Sasuke.

Sonrio de medio lado. Y miro fijamente al cielo…

-Sasuke kun, y que mirabas?- pregunto Sakura mientras le abrazaba por detrás para ver lo que el Uchiha tenia en las piernas.

-recordaba Sakura, solo recordaba- le dijo mientras cerraba el álbum del equipo siete.

-me alegro- dijo Sakura

-aunque no me creo aun que hayan hecho un uniforme especial para ti en ese establecimiento de servicio rápido Sasuke- comento Naruto, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza- para mi te veías mejor con falda Teme.

-serás Dobe, Naruto.

* * *

Les gusto?, espero que si , por que la verdad me quebré la cabeza con este fic, en cuanto a la imagen, aun estoy resolviendo ese inconveniente de PFF, pero se que llegare a una conclusión.

Bueno me despido, espero aparecer pronto, nos vemos.


End file.
